Lo que no debes preguntarle a un Uke, 2
by Anni x3 -1
Summary: Se puede difundir. ¡Era el colmo de los colmos de los colmos! No tenía ningún derecho en hacer aquello en la noche anterior. *ArgentinaxChile*


**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y LatinHetalia no son míos.

**Advertencias:** ChilexArgentina. ArgentinaxChile/MartínxManuel. Muy muy Leves: ParaguayxBolivia/DanielxJulio. BrasilxUruguay/LucianoxSebastian (entre medio Itzel xD) Leve: VenezuelaxColombia/Ana MaríaxCatalina.

Rioji-chan me pidió la continuación, y bueno, no puede negarme a hacerlo x3.

* * *

**.**

**Lo que no debes preguntarle a un Uke. (2)**

**.**

* * *

.

Se puede difundir.

.

* * *

.

Estúpido chileno. ¡¿Cómo se atrevió? ¡Era el colmo de los colmos de los colmos! No tenía ningún derecho en hacer _aquello_ en la noche anterior. ¡Era un hijo de puta con todas sus letras!

Ahora debería relajarse, caminar tranquilamente hacia la sala de reunión de la ONU, hacer como si nada hubiese pasado, demostrando lo re-grosso de ser un argentino hecho y derecho… lo último lo sintió bien lejano. Tenía pensado ir a la Iglesia Maradoniana para arrepentirse de sus pecados. Lo bueno de todo esto era; o al menos lo esperaba; que Manuel no se lo dijera a ese inglés no rubio natural como él, ¿por qué no debería saberlo? Muy simple, Arthur lo molestaría de por vida, es decir, para siempre, y conociendo a Chile con la gran amistad con Inglaterra, sería capaz de hacerlo.

¡Por favor, que no lo haga!

― ¿Te pasa algo Martín? ―aquella pregunta lo hizo salir de sus tortuosos pensamientos. Entonces giró a ver quién le había hablado, era su querido primo Paraguay.

―…Estoy bien, che. ―dijo forzando una mentirosa sonrisa.

― ¿Seguro? Te noto extraño, bueno, después de lo que escuché, es normal.

― ¿De lo que escuchaste? ―Martín no comprendió. ¿Acaso…lo sabía? ¿Él? ¡No! Justo cuando le iba a preguntar, Daniel se apresuró en entrar a la sala. Suspiró. Como sea, seguramente después de la puta reunión conversaría con su primo.

Observó la entrada desde la distancia, caminó directo y entró. Buscó su asiento donde se encontraba junto a su "conviviente" de las noches. Se sentó. Ayy~ su trasero le dolió, incluso no aguantó en chascar la lengua y chillar en bajo sonido. Y allí estaban todos, al primero que miró fue a ese inglés roba "maridos", ambos se fulminaron con la mirada hasta que Manuel se sentó a su lado, siempre tomando los temas netamente serios con su seriedad. Martín le hizo una pequeña burla a Arthur con la mirada diciendo 'El me prefiere a mí, roba islas'.

Luego llegó el héroe en que algunos lo amaban y otros le odiaban.

― ¡Imperio del mal! ―exclamó Venezuela, donde Alfred la miró y siguió con lo suyo, y donde Rusia la apoyó, y ella le apoyó también.

Salían temas de otros temas dentro de otros temas nada que ver con el tema principal, por ejemplo, el calentamiento global, el derretimiento de los polos, y el aumento del nivel del mar, donde exigió mar por vigésima vez Julio señalando a Chile, quien tomaba té.

Martín observó la taza del chileno, luego al inglés… ¡Maldición! ¡Tomaban té al mismo tiempo! Calma Martín, calma. Solo son unos tontos celos, además Manuel no estaba haciendo nada malo.

Las horas pasaron, peleas, discursos, declaraciones de amor, insultos mutuos, acasos sexuales, amenazas de muertes, peleas en quien sería la nueva Miss Universo (Ana María y Catalina discutían por esto), todo eso ocurría. Hasta que terminó la puta reunión, donde solo quedaron los latinos… que extraño.

Argentina presintió un mal presagió, no dudó en ponerse de pie para irse luego a casa, pero solamente pudo alcanzar a hacer el primer movimiento.

―Asique… ¿abajo? ―Bolivia se le acercó todo burlesco.

― ¿Qué? ―parpadeó.

―Eso. A-B-A-J-O, ABAJO. ―tuvo que deletrearle seguido de un exacto énfasis en la palabra.

Martín se enrojeció, pues capto el completo mensaje… pero… ¡¿Cómo demonios lo sabía? Acaso Daniel…, no, su adorado primo no haría tal cosa y menos contarle… ¿tal vez sí?

Manuel se acercó a él, diciéndole que ya deberían irse, pero en eso…

―Nunca pensé eso de ti corazón ―la venezolana se les acercó con toda su belleza―. Yo pensando que tú eras al domador en la relación.

―N-No entiendo. N-No sé de qué hablan, che.

―Jejeje. Pues… "el cambio". Todos lo saben. Al parecer Manuelito te dio duro, ¿no que querías experimentarlo, carajito? ―sonrió tan burlona.

Martín quedó para adentro.

Manuel se sonrojó… y… ¡¿Cómo ellos lo sabían?

― ¡Eso es una re-puta mentira! ¡¿Quién les dijo? ―gritó el argentino.

―Mi hermosa belleza no me lo permite ―dijo jugando con un mechón de cabello. No muy lejos, Colombia rodó los ojos y seguir dando un nuevo sorbo a su café―. La verdad no puedo imaginarte abajo, jajajajajaja.

― ¡Jajajaja! ―comenzó a reírse el boliviano―. ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Jajajajajajaja!

―Primo, no te preocupes, yo te sigo queriendo igual. ―Paraguay le dio su apoyo, el cual no ayudaba absolutamente en nada al rubio.

― ¡Mi cuate! ―Pedro se acercó abrazando a Manuel―. ¡Jejeje! Eso no lo sabía, pensaba que esto sucedería cuando te emborrachabas. ¿A poco de que Martín ya no te satisface, eh?

― ¡¿Qué? ¡Noo~! ¡O sea… arg! ¡Solo pasó y ya! ―dijo Chile.

―Yo quedé muy mal cuando supe esto de vos Martín ―desde un asiento mencionó el uruguayo al lado de Luciano (y al lado de él se encontraba Itzel tomando anotaciones en su libreta), y al parecer sus brillos brillaban aún más al estar cerca de él―, ahora si caíste bajo.

― ¡Vos calláte! ¡Escuchen todos ustedes! ¡Solo fue una noche, una maldita puta noche! ¡Yo sigo siendo el activo, che!

―Claro, claro, pe. ―Perú se acercó a su hermano Julio, compartieron miradas para volver a estallar de la risa.

Martín estaba siendo la mismísima burla de los latinos. Hasta podría sentir la risa de Gaby sobre la cabeza de Ecuador.

Enfado. Enojo. Puteadas.

Todos comenzaron a reír, menos Manuel. Él también se encontraba muy mal. Antes lo molestaban con ser el pasivo y ser fleto, ahora con esto.

― ¡Sigan riéndose, y les romperé las bolas! ―amenazó enfadado el argentino―. ¡Y vos Manu…! ¡Di algo, defendete o algo así, pelotudo!

El aludido no decía nada. Se encontraba paralizado, ni un movimiento de pestañeo hacía.

― ¡Y para que todos ustedes sepan…! ¡Ojala sintieran lo que es ser atacado por detrás! ¡Che, ahí los quiero ver! ¡Llorando!

―Ps, no es para tanto. ―dijo Miguel más relajado al igual que los demás.

Sebastián se puso de pie yendo donde su primo, apoyando su mano en el hombro. Martín volteó.

―Que lastima ―pronunció―, tu trasero. Si querés, más tarde te acompaño con un mate, primo.

―Gracias… sniff…

―Sé que debió ser duro… de las dos maneras, pero… esto pasará y se olvidará ―le aconsejó Daniel―. Ahora debo irme, tengo muchas cosas que hacer. Cuídate Martín. ―dijo saliendo de la sala.

― ¡Espérame, voy contigo! ―corrió Julio.

A ambos primos rubios se les subieron los celos de primos-protectores.

―También me voy. Ya sabes. ―le dijo el rubio. Luego fueron saliendo Brasil, Ecuador, los hermanos mexicanos y la mayoría de los latinos, dejando solamente a Venezuela, Colombia y a la parejita del tema dentro de la sala.

La colombiana se levantó de su asiento para caminar a la puerta de salida. ―Vene, ¿vamos?

―Sí.

―Oye espera. ¿Quién más lo sabe? ―preguntó Martín antes de que se fueran.

―Amm~ ―Venezuela llevó un dedo al mentón―. Todos.

― ¡¿Qué?

―Tranquilo, mañana nadie se acordará. Mejor preocúpate de tu Manuelito, no reacciona. Cuídalo, ¿vale? ―para finalizar, le guiñó un ojo, cerrando la puerta. Enseguida procedió a caminar junto con la otra nación.

―No debiste decirle a todo el mundo. ―le regañó de cierta manera.

―De todas formas se olvidarán.

― ¿Y quién te lo contó?

―Hungría, ella los espió.

―Eso es privado.

―Y hablando de privado… ―cogió el brazo de la colombiana hacia una pared―. ¿Quieres hacer cambios también?

― ¿Ca-Cambios? No somos como ellos. ―ella atinó a sonrojarse.

―Pues… intentemos algo nuevo esta noche ¿sí?... ¿Y si es ahora? ―le susurró en los labios.

― ¡¿Cómo puedes pensar en _eso_ ahora?

Mientras, dentro de la sala…

―Chile… reacciona, che ―lo sacudió de manera sutil. El nombrado se encontraba en otra parte del mundo―. ¡Manuu~, regresa de una puta vez! ―le gritó con buenos resultados.

― ¿Q-Qué, qué?

―Vos… ¿viste lo que conseguiste? ¡Se rieron de mí, de nosotros! ¡Sobre todo de mí!

―Uhm. Tú queriaí saber lo que se sentía.

―Muy bien. Esto se acabó. Es hora de tomar mi posición en la relación.

―Déjate de hablar weas ―dispuso a salir, sin embargo Martín lo regresó del brazo dejándolo recostado encima del escritorio―. ¡¿Oye, qué wea?

―Debo… volver a ser el activo, mi Manu. ―se abalanzó a besarse todo fogoso el cuello del castaño.

― ¡Weón, para! ―Manuel comenzó a forcejear―. ¡Aweonao, no podemos hacerlo aquí! ―pero el argentino prácticamente hacía caso omiso desabrochándole el pantalón, pues quería volver a ser el seme―. ¡Para, por la cresta…! ¡Ah…ugh…! Ta la wea… ―y se rindió.

El rizo de Martín tomó forma de un corazón al hacer el amor dentro de la sala de la ONU, tomando el control donde siempre debió ser él.

Pero ambos no sabían, quien grabó todo en la noche anterior fue Hungría, pero… también los grabó en esta ocasión.

.

* * *

.

Y es cuando el Seme DEBE darle una buena lección al Uke.

.

* * *

**N/A:** ¿Qué tal? Iba a hacer más corto, pero algo paso con mis deditos que hicieron a largarlos más y más xD. Ahora Martincito tomó las riendas de su relación a pesar de que dolía un "poquito" el trasero jajaja. Amo el VenexCoco, son tan lindas! Las amo, es mi yuri latino x3.

Hungría subirá los videos de M&M a redtube xD.

Gracias por los reviews que dejaron en capitulo uno, por decirlo de alguna manera ^^

**Saludos!**

**Reviews?**

**n.n**


End file.
